1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image encoding device which encodes an image and effects image processing such as image synthesis onto the encoded image, an image encoding method, a recording medium which records the procedure of image encoding, and a recording medium which records an image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional encoding devices of this type include, for example, the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JPA) No. 5-199424 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JPA) No. 6-125553. The former is an example of image encoding and describes, as a conventional method, a simple method to use in the conventional method using an open key or a common key. A method of encoding by changing the permutation of image blocks is also proposed as an alternative method.
The latter is also an example of image encoding. Because the burden of encoding all the images is too large a method of encoding only the DC component of signals which are subjected to frequency conversion (DCT conversion) is proposed.
Further, an image format includes the one which has four channels of R, G, B, and xcex1 which is used in an embodiment of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JPA) No. 9-102033. In a normal color image, the pixel color is determined from the three values of R, G, and B. The RGBxcex1 format has another value xcex1 which represents the transparency of the pixel. When the image is superposed on another image and synthesized, the image below is transparent and the degree of transparency is controlled by the value of xcex1.
The normal image is rectangular. However, a clipped image can be obtained by defining an arbitrary image within the rectangular image using this xcex1 channel.
Moreover, in the case of the RGBxcex1 format, the encoding processing described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JPA) No. 5-199424 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JPA) No. 6-125553 is carried out every four channels, and the entire file is encoded using an open key or a common key.
However, in the aforementioned conventional technologies, when a background image has an RGBxcex1 format image superposed thereon, only the RGBxcex1 data is encoded. Thus, when the background image file, the encoded RGBxcex1 file, and the information which determines the position of synthesis are transferred, there is a drawback in that a device other than the device having the final decoding right cannot recognize how the RGBxcex1 file is superposed on the background image file. Further, when a portion of an image, in which all of the channels of R, G, B, and xcex1 are encoded, is adhered onto another background image, all of the data in the two images must be read and thereby the processing speed is reduced.
The present invention was developed in order to solve the above-described drawbacks, and the object thereof is to enable the configuration of an image to be known even by a device which does not have a decoding right, when an image having RGBxcex1 format is encoded, and to improve the processing speed of the image of the encoded image data.
The first aspect of the present invention is an image encoding device comprising: input means for inputting an image file by reading an image file which represents an image; separating means for separating the image file into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components representing the transparency of the image; encoding means for encoding, from among image data separated by the separating means, image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of the image; and file generating means for generating an image file from image data of components encoded by the encoding means and image data of components other than image data of components encoded by the encoding means.
According to the first aspect, an image file representing an image is read by the input means. The image file read by the input means is then separated into image data of predetermined components including at least the image data of components representing the transparency of the image. The encoding means then encodes image data of components other than at least the image data of components representing the transparency of the image from among the separated image data. The image file generating means then generates an image file from the encoded image data of components and image data of components other than the unencoded image data of components.
In this way, because the image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded in the encoded image file, the shape of the image can be known. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the detailed image data can be maintained.
The second aspect of the present invention is an image encoding device, wherein an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area is detected on the basis of image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
According to the second aspect, the area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area can be detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
For example, if the value xcex1 of unencoded image data of components representing the transparency of an image is set to 0 for transparent and 1 for opaque, the value of each pixel in the image portion to be clipped from within the image area is extracted as either 0 or 1. Therefore, the shape, position, and size of the clipped image can be detected. Translucent portions of the image, where 0 less than xcex1 less than 1, can be freely clipped by clipping portions where xcex1 is other than 0 or 1.
Moreover, when the portion clipped this way is pasted onto another image, the image data of components of the portion of the pasted over image which overlaps with the clipped image does not have to be processed. Accordingly, the processing time when image processing such as image transmission or image conversion are performed can be shortened.
The third aspect of the present invention is an image encoding device comprising: input means for inputting an image file by reading an image file which represents an image; separating means for separating the image file into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components having information specifying an area of the image to be clipped; encoding means for encoding, from among image data separated by the separating means, image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying an area of the image to be clipped; and file generating means for generating an image file from image data of components encoded by the encoding means and image data of components other than image data of components encoded by the encoding means.
According to the third aspect, an image file representing an image is read by the input means. The image file read by the input means is then separated into image data of predetermined components including at least the image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped. The encoding means then encodes image data of components other than at least the image data of components having the information specifying the area of the image to be clipped from among the separated image data of components. The image file generating means then generates an image file from the encoded image data of components and the image data of components other than the encoded image data of components.
In this way, because, in the encoded image file, image data of components specifying the area of the image to be clipped is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The fourth aspect of the present invention is an image encoding method comprising the steps of: reading an image file representing an image and separating the image file into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped; encoding image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped from the separated image data; and generating an image file from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the fourth aspect, image encoding is performed in the following manner. An image file representing an image is read, this image file is separated into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components representing the transparency of the image, and image data of components other than at least the image data of components representing the transparency of the image is encoded from among the separated image data of components. An image file is then generated from the encoded image data of components and the image data of components other than the encoded image data of components.
In this way, because, in the encoded image file, image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The fifth aspect of the present invention is an image encoding device, wherein an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area is detected on the basis of image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
According to the fifth aspect, the area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area can be detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
For example, if the value xcex1 of unencoded image data of components representing the transparency of an image is set to 0 for transparent and 1 for opaque, the value of each pixel in the image portion to be clipped from within the image area is extracted as either 0 or 1. Therefore, the shape, position, and size of the clipped image can be detected. Translucent portions of the image, where 0 less than xcex1 less than 1, can be freely clipped by clipping portions where xcex1 is other than 0 or 1.
Moreover, when the portion clipped in the above-described method is pasted onto another image, the image data of the portion of the pasted over image which overlaps with the clipped image does not have to be processed. Accordingly, the processing time when image processing such as image transmission or image conversion are performed can be shortened.
The sixth aspect of the present invention is an image encoding method, in which an image file representing an image is read and the image file is separated into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped; image data, other than at least image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped is encoded from among the separated image data; and an image file is generated from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the sixth aspect, image encoding is performed in the following manner. An image file representing an image is read, this image file is separated into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components having information on the area of the image to be clipped, and image data of components other than at least the image data of components having information on the area of the image to be clipped is encoded from among the separated image data of components. An image file is then generated from the encoded image data of components and the image data of components other than the unencoded image data of components.
In this way, because, in the encoded image file, image data of components having information on the area of the image to be clipped is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The seventh aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image encoding procedure, wherein the image encoding procedure includes: a first step in which an image file representing an image is read and the image file is separated into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components representing the transparency of the image; a second step in which image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of the image is encoded from the separated image data; and a third step in which an image file is generated from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the seventh aspect, image encoding is performed in the following manner. In the first step, an image file representing an image is read and the image file is separated into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components representing the transparency of the image. Consequently, in the second step, image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of the image is encoded from the separated image data of components. Further, in the third step, an image file is generated from encoded image data of components and image data other than encoded image data of components.
In this way, because, in the encoded image file, image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The eighth aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image encoding procedure, wherein an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area is detected on the basis of image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
According to the eighth aspect, the area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area can be detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
For example, if the value xcex1 of unencoded image data of components representing the transparency of an image is set to 0 for transparent and 1 for opaque, the value of each pixel in the image portion to be clipped from within the image area is extracted as either 0 or 1. Therefore, the shape, position, and size of the clipped image can be detected. Translucent portions of the image, where 0 less than xcex1 less than 1, can be freely clipped by clipping portions where xcex1 is other than 0 or 1.
Moreover, when the portion clipped this way is pasted onto another image, the image data of components of the portion of the pasted over image which overlaps with the clipped image does not have to be processed. Accordingly, the processing time when image processing such as image transmission or image conversion are performed can be shortened.
The ninth aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image encoding procedure, wherein the image encoding procedure includes: a first step in which an image file representing an image is read and the image file is separated into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped; a second step in which image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped is encoded from the separated image data; and a third step in which an image file is generated from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, an image is encoded according to the following procedure. In the first step an image file representing an image is read and the image file is separated into image data of predetermined components which include at least image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped. Subsequently, in the second step, image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped is encoded from the separated image data. Further, in the third step, an image file is generated from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than the encoded image data of components.
In this way, because, in the encoded image file, image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The tenth aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image file, wherein an image file representing an image is read and the image file is separated into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components representing the transparency of the image, image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of the image is encoded from the separated image data, and an image file is generated from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, an image file representing an image is read and the image file is separated into at least image data of components representing the transparency of the image. Image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of the image is then encoded from the separated image data and an image file is generated from the encoded image data of components and the image data of components other than the encoded image data of components. This image file may then be recorded onto, for example, an image server, a CD-R, or the like, enabling the security of the image to be maintained.
In this way, because, in the encoded image file, image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The eleventh aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image file, wherein an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area is detected on the basis of image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
According to the eleventh aspect, an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area can be detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
For example, if the value xcex1 of unencoded image data of components representing the transparency of an image is set to 0 for transparent and 1 for opaque, the value of each pixel in the image portion to be clipped from within the image area is extracted as either 0 or 1. Therefore, the shape, position, and size of the clipped image can be detected. Translucent portions of the image, where 0 less than xcex1 less than 1, can be freely clipped by clipping portions where xcex1 is other than 0 or 1.
Moreover, when an image clipped from a recording medium on which is recorded an image file generated in this way is read and pasted onto another image, the image data of the portion of the pasted over image which overlaps with the clipped image does not have to be processed. Accordingly, the processing time when image processing such as image transmission or image conversion are performed can be shortened.
The twelfth aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image file, wherein an image file representing an image is read and the image file is separated into image data of predetermined components including at least image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped, image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped is encoded from the separated image data, and an image file is generated from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, an image file representing an image is read and the image file is separated into image data of predetermined components which include at least image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped. Image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped is then encoded from the separated image data, and an image file is generated from the encoded image data of components and the image data of components other than the encoded image data of components. This image file may then be recorded on, for example, an image server, a CD-R, or the like, enabling the security of the image to be maintained.
In this way, because, in the encoded image file, image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The thirteenth aspect of the present invention is an image encoding device comprising: encoding means for encoding image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of an image from among image data which includes image data of components representing the transparency of the image; and file generating means for generating an image file from image data of components encoded by the encoding means and image data of components other than image data of components encoded by the encoding means.
According to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, encoding means encodes image data of components other than the image data of components which represent the transparency of an image from among image data of components which includes image data of components representing the transparency of the image and file generating means generates an image file comprising image data of components encoded by the encoding means and image data of components other than image data of components encoded by the encoding means.
In this way, because, in the encoded image file, image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The fourteenth aspect of the present invention is an image encoding device, wherein an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area is detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
According to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area can be detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
For example, if the value xcex1 of unencoded image data of components representing the transparency of an image is set to 0 for transparent and 1 for opaque, the value of each pixel in the image portion to be clipped from within the image area is extracted as either 0 or 1. Therefore, the shape, position, and size of the clipped image can be detected. Translucent portions of the image, where 0 less than xcex1 less than 1, can be freely clipped by clipping portions where xcex1 is other than 0 or 1.
Moreover, when the portion clipped this way is pasted onto another image, the image data of components of the portion of the pasted over image which overlaps with the clipped image does not have to be processed. Accordingly, the processing time when image processing such as image transmission or image conversion are performed can be shortened.
The fifteenth aspect of the present invention is an image encoding device comprising: encoding means for encoding image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of an image to be clipped from among image data of components which includes image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped; and file generating means for generating an image file from image data of components encoded by the encoding means and image data of components other than image data of components encoded by the encoding means.
According to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, encoding means encodes image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of an image to be clipped from among image data of components which includes image data components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped, and file generating means generates an image file comprising image data of components encoded by the encoding means and image data of components other than image data of components encoded by the encoding means.
Because, in an image file encoded in this way, image data of components specifying the area of the image to be clipped is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The sixteenth aspect of the present invention is an image encoding method comprising the steps of: encoding image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of an image from among image data which includes image data of components representing the transparency of the image; and generating an image file from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, an image is encoded in the following manner. Image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of an image are encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components representing the transparency of the image. An image file is then generated from the encoded image data of components and image data of components other than the encoded image data of components.
Because, in an image file encoded using this method, image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained.
The seventeenth aspect of the present invention is an image encoding method, wherein an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area is detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
According to the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area can be detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
For example, if the value xcex1 of unencoded image data of components representing the transparency of an image is set to 0 for transparent and 1 for opaque, the value of each pixel in the image portion to be clipped from within the image area is extracted as either 0 or 1. Therefore, the shape, position, and size of the clipped image can be detected. Translucent portions of the image, where 0 less than xcex1 less than 1, can be freely clipped by clipping portions where xcex1 is other than 0 or 1.
Moreover, when a portion clipped using this method is pasted onto another image, the image data of components of the portion of the pasted over image which overlaps with the clipped image does not have to be processed. Accordingly, the processing time when image processing such as image transmission or image conversion are performed can be shortened.
The eighteenth aspect of the present invention is an image encoding method comprising the steps of: encoding image data of components other than image data of components having information for clipping an image from among image data of components which includes image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped; and generating an image file from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the eighteenth aspect, an image is encoded in the following manner. Image data of components other than image data of components having information for clipping an image is encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped. An image file is then generated comprising encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
Image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of an image to be clipped is encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped, and the image file is generated from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
The nineteenth aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image encoding procedure, wherein the image encoding procedure includes: a first step in which image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of the image is encoded from among image data which includes image data of components representing the transparency of the image; and a second step in which an image file is generated from image data of components encoded in the first step and image data of components other than image data of components encoded in the first step.
According to the nineteenth aspect, in a first step, image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of the image is encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components representing the transparency of the image. In a second step, an image file is generated from image data of components encoded in the first step and image data of components other than image data of components encoded in the first step. The procedure which includes this first step and second step is recorded as a program executed by a computer on a recording medium such as a floppy disk (FD), a hard disk (HD), or a CD-R.
By using a recording medium on which the above procedure is recorded, an image can be encoded. Because, in the encoded image file, image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image can be maintained.
The twentieth aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image encoding procedure, wherein an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area is detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
According to the twentieth aspect of the present invention, an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area can be detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
For example, if the value xcex1 of unencoded image data of components representing the transparency of an image is set to 0 for transparent and 1 for opaque, the value of each pixel in the image portion to be clipped from within the image area is extracted as either 0 or 1. Therefore, the shape, position, and size of the clipped image can be detected. Translucent portions of the image, where 0 less than xcex1 less than 1, can be freely clipped by clipping portions where xcex1 is other than 0 or 1.
Moreover, when a portion clipped using this method is pasted onto another image, the image data of components of the portion of the pasted over image which overlaps with the clipped image does not have to be processed. Accordingly, the processing time when image processing such as image transmission or image conversion are performed can be shortened. Moreover, this type of procedure can be recorded as a program executed by a computer on a recording medium such as an FD, HD, or CD-R, which is then distributed as a recording medium on which the image encoding procedure is recorded.
The twenty-first recording medium for recording an image encoding procedure, wherein the image encoding procedure includes: a first step in which image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped is encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped; and a second step in which an image file is generated from image data of components encoded in the first step and image data of components other than image data of components encoded in the first step.
According to the twenty-first aspect of the present invention, in a first step, image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped is encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped. In a second step, an image file is generated from image data of components encoded in the first step and image data of components other than image data of components encoded in the first step. The procedure which includes this first step and second step is recorded as a program executed by a computer on a recording medium such as a floppy disk (FD), a hard disk (HD), or a CD-R
By using a recording medium on which the above procedure is recorded, an image can be encoded. Because, in the encoded image file, image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image can be maintained.
The twenty-second aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image file, wherein image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of an image is encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components representing the transparency of the image, and an image file is generated from the encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, image data of components other than image data of components representing the transparency of an image is encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components representing the transparency of the image. An image file is then generated comprising the encoded image data of components and image data of components other than the encoded image data of components. The image file is stored on a recording medium such as an FD or a CD-R.
In an image file encoded this way, because image data of components representing the transparency of the image is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained. Moreover, because the encoded image data of components is recorded as an image file on a recording medium, the image file can be distributed.
The twenty-third aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image file, wherein an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area is detected on the basis of image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
According to the twenty-third aspect, an area occupied by the portion of the image which is to be clipped from within the image area can be detected on the basis of the image data of components representing the transparency of the image.
For example, if the value xcex1 of unencoded image data of components representing the transparency of an image is set to 0 for transparent and 1 for opaque, the value of each pixel in the image portion to be clipped from within the image area is extracted as either 0 or 1. Therefore, the shape, position, and size of the clipped image can be detected. Translucent portions of the image, where 0 less than xcex1 less than 1, can be freely clipped by clipping portions where xcex1 is other than 0 or 1.
Moreover, when an image clipped from a recording medium on which is recorded an image file generated in this way is read and pasted onto another image, the image data of components of the portion of the pasted over image which overlaps with the clipped image does not have to be processed. Accordingly, the processing time when image processing such as image transmission or image conversion are performed can be shortened. Moreover, because image data of components encoded in this manner is recorded as an image file on a recording medium, the image file can be distributed.
The twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention is a recording medium for recording an image file, wherein image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of an image to be clipped is encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped, and an image file is generated from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than encoded image data of components.
According to the twenty-fourth aspect, image data of components other than image data of components having information specifying the area of an image to be clipped is encoded from among image data of components which includes image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped. An image file is then generated from encoded image data of components and image data of components other than the encoded image data of components.
In an image file encoded this way, because image data of components having information specifying the area of the image to be clipped is not encoded, the shape of the image can be recognized. Moreover, because the remaining image data of components is encoded, the security of the details of the image data can be maintained. Moreover, because the encoded image data is recorded as an image file on a recording medium, the image file can be distributed.